


seeing a familiar face

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fanservants, Ficlet, M/M, pseudoservant issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: Issei, or pseudoservant Prince Shoutoku, is summoned to Chaldea. Muramasa decides to welcome him.For FateWeek2021 Day 5 - First Meetings
Relationships: Ryuudou Issei/Muramasa Sengo | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	seeing a familiar face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [annotated commentaries on the six servants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329779) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> this is based on MiniNephthys' servant idea! Please go read [this fic](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27329779) for more food

There’s ramblings in the halls of Chaldea at the arrival of a new servant. Muramasa is able to quickly ascertain that Prince Shoutoku has been summoned. Muramasa nods, while he had never thought about him being a servant, they could always use more help to save humanity.

And it’s always best to say hello to a new servant.

He’s shocked to see the Archer clad in red standing by the door as he approaches. The servant, Emiya, raises an eyebrow, “Oh I’m surprised to see you here.”

“It is customary to greet new-comers,” Muramasa explains. While he has no reason to be curt with him, there was something about him that made him apprehensive. Thankfully, Emiya appeared to hold the same opinion of him, so the saber didn’t need to feel bad for his own pettiness.

“Of course,” Emiya agrees. He pushes himself off of the wall and begins to head down the hall. He stops at the corner and whispers, barely audible, “He’ll be happy to see you.”

Muramasa furrows his brow, about to speak, when the door next to him opens and he’s struck by a gorgeous man clad in purple, with deep blue hair and glasses. 

He’s paralyzed, unable to talk, but successfully mumbles out, “H-hello.”

The other nods and pushes his glasses up, “H-hello....I heard some people talking.”

Muramasa nods, “I was talking to.” He tries to point at Emiya, but the hallway is now clear. Darn that Archer. “He’s gone.”

He shakes his head and turns back to the new servant. “Senji Muramasa, Saber Class.” He extends his arm out awkwardly. Gosh, he feels like a kid introducing himself on the first day of class.

The other looks at the hand, but takes it, and they shake. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that. Prince Umayado, Ruler.” Shoutoko leans in and turns his head. “Apologies if this is a bizarre question, but, is it just you in there?”

Muramasa blinks, “Yes?” He looks down at himself, “Is there something on my face?”

Shoutoko smiles softly, a little blush decorating his cheeks. “No, no, forget it entirely.” He moves away from the door and gestures inside, “Would you like to come in?”

Muramsa could go. He had things to do. But his eyes catch a fancy tea set on the table.

“If you do not mind.”

“Not all - never for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> issei when ; o ;


End file.
